percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wingless Angel-Chapter 6
Wingless Angel-Chapter 6 Silena P.O.V Christopher's head was down, deep in thought. He was obviously thining about the prophecy, well actually prophecies. It was Chiron who spoke first. "Well then, let's discuss the prophecy." "The Arrow of Nyx." Theresa started, then looked at Christopher. "That's you isnt?" Christopher nodded, not saying nothing. "Anyone have any idea what is fear's test?" Mike asked. I turned my attention to Chiron, for a moment there was a flash of fear across his face. "Chiron, do you know what fear's test is?" I asked him. His expression turned to the usual calm expression. "Yes unfortunately, but I will leave the gods to explain that to you." "Eyes surrounded in shadow, the broken arrow shall feed on their sorrow. Anybody know what that means?" Theresa asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Only with his true name will he end madness's reign." Christopher recited, with the same creepyness of the oracle. "I remember my mom saying something about that, she said that only with my true name will I unleash my true power." Theresa nodded. "Well we sort of figured out that one, which leaves-" "A Spawn of Nyx shall die in vain." Christopher recited again, this time looking up and at us. We sat in silence, I understood what Christopher was trying to say, in this quest he might die. Chris P.O.V After that lovely scene in the big house, we all went back to our normal activities. "You sure you don't want to join us Chris?" Silena asked. "Nah, I think I'll go freshen up, first." I told them. "Okay. Feel free to join us if you want." Mike said. "And I'll be at the beach if you need to find me." Theresa said as she put a supportive hand on my shoulder. I guess she managed to put those hateful feelings towards me away after realising how I felt about the prophecy. "Okay See ya." I began walking away. "Christopher wait." It was Theresa, I stopped walking. "Are you sure your okay?" There was worry in her voice. No. "Yes, I'm fine". I lied. "Okay, well just call me if you need help okay?" She continued. "Yeah okay." I walked away. Gosh the prophecy had freaked me out for some reason. ''A Spawn of Nyx shall die in vain. ''I shook my head, I had to get a hang on myself. I was going to lead my friends to unimaginable terror, I needed to focus. I reached my destination, the Poseidon cabin. I knocked on the door three times. After a few seconds, the door opened and Percy the one who opened it. "Oh Archie." Then he shook his head. "I mean Christopher, what are you doing here? This is not your cabin anymore you know?" "I know that, I just need to get something I left behind. Is that okay?" I asked him. "Uhmm sure." He opened the door to let me in. There were several more kids in the Poseidon cabin then I remembered. ''Well Poseidon's been busy. '' I went to the bed that was once mine, I lifted the matress to reveal my "package". I picked it up. "What's that?" It was Percy who appeared behind me. I flipped the golden coin in my hand. The Arms of Helios threatened to turn into it's true form, but I stopped it. "Let's just say it's my lucky coin." Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 7|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 10:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page